


That Night

by oookay68



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Conservative, Cringe, Democrat, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, I hate myself for this, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Republican, liberal, really fucking weird, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oookay68/pseuds/oookay68
Summary: There has always been something between Donald and Joe for years. What happens when one debate sets off a heated night between the two presidential candidates?Plsss I came up with this idea after seeing a meme on the first debate when biden says, "will you shut up man?" and trump says, "make me" and someone edited them kissing. This is also a way for me to cope with the mess that is the 2020 presidential election. Literally it's such a mess lmao.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump, Jill Biden/Joe Biden, Joe Biden & Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 40





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bruhhh my dad checks my emails so if he sees a notification of this story i'll simply just ✨pass away✨ so if y'all could do me a favor and not give any kudos so that he doesn't get any notifications then that'd be great lmao.

Donald’s pudgy fingers played with his tie. He was so nervous. But not for the debate. No, he was more than prepared. In fact, he was using his strategy that he used the last time against Hillary. Just interrupt whatever Biden will say. He was nervous to see Joe Biden. Donald wasn’t sure when he realized his true feelings for his opponent. It just gradually happened.

The first time he really felt the butterflies was during the Demoncratic National convention. He didn’t know what it was but the way Joe accepted the nomination was just so sexy to Donald. He no longer felt the need to stare at Melanoma’s boobs or look up Stormy on the hub. For once his needs were satisfied by just watching Joe’s chapped lips move. He wanted nothing more than to moisturize that non existent top lip. Oh how he wished that Joe could be his First Man instead of Melanie or whatever her name is. But he couldn’t. His followers didn’t like gay people. But it’s okay. Donald could always come out as a homosexual and they would think he likes houses. 

Donald felt a stare on him and looked up. He met Joe’s baby blue orbs which were piercing into his soul. Some part of him hoped that Joe could read his mind. Fuck me daddy. He was feeling a bit confident. 

Almost as if he did read Donald’s mind, Joe blushed and looked down. I wonder if it really does look like the mushroom from Mario Kart. No, he couldn’t have any distractions. He was about to speak to the American people. Plus he had a wife. Joe looked away and focused on his walkout. How should he smile? He’s been practicing on smiling with his top lip. He knew that it’s there. It has to be there. Everyone has a top lip. And which hand should he wave with? His left or his right.

Feeling a stare, Joe looked back at Donald to see him staring right back. He had complicated feelings for Donald. Something about the way his annoying mouth moved made Joe want to seal his lips on his to shut him up. Stop it Joe you’re married! Happily! You’re happily married! But he couldn’t get the image of kissing Donald out of his mind. Joe played with the American flag pin on his suit. I can do this.

The time came and the debate started. Donald was introduced first. He immediately spotted the camera and waved to it. Then came Joe’s time. He waved and gave a lipless smile. Oh god, Donal thought he looks so sexy in this lighting. No Donald! He scolded himself. Focus! Just keep interrupting him and maybe the world won’t know that you actually have no idea what you’re doing. Donald took a deep breath and stepped up to his podium once again waving to his loyal subj- err supporters. Joe stepped up to the podium and smiled waving at his wife, sparing a glance at Donald.

It turned out to be a disaster. Donald, not knowing what he was talking about half of the time just made sure that Joe couldn’t get his point across. I hope he doesn’t hate me. Donald said to himself. He just wanted to be president again and maybe have Joe as his First Gentleman. His supporters definitely wouldn’t have stood for it but he was their leader and they had to follow him. Melona was getting boring anyways. 

Joe couldn’t control himself. His anger was getting out of control, “Shut up man.” he whispered under his breath. Maybe it was too loud because he could’ve sworn that he heard Donald say, “Make me.” Dirty thoughts instantly filled his head with him kissing Donald’s chapped lips and forcing his tongue down his throat. No Joe! He’s an evil man and you have a wife!

“Mr. Vice President?” Chris Wallace said.

“Huh? Could you repeat the question?” Joe asked.

“What do you respond to President Trump’s rebuttal?” Chris repeated.

“Oh I-I,” Crap! He said to himself. What do I say now? “I think w-what he’s saying i-is incredibly-”

“There he goes again. Stuttering Joe.” Donald teased.

What a fucking ableist! Joe screamed to himself, “This clown here…”

Donald didn’t listen to the rest of his words. Did he just call me a clown?! He was beyond hurt. How could Joe be so cruel to him? And why did he like it? Did he have some degradation kink? No it couldn’t be! All the men and women he ever had an entanglement with always worshipped him and his 3 inch Donald Jr. Actually, maybe “Donald Jr.” wasn’t the best name for his penis.

Donald looked longingly at Joe. Your words hurt me Joe. They hurt you should be more careful with what you say and think before you say anything. He said to himself hoping that Joe would catch his eye and read his mind. Joe turned his head and made eye contact with Donald. They both looked away. It must be truuueee loveee. Donald sang in his head.

“And that ladies and gentlemen, concludes the first debate.” Chris Wallace announced. I need a drink. He said to himself.

The audience clapped and Jill walked up to Joe and Melania to Donald. Donald watched longingly as Jill and Joe kissed each other on the cheek. Melania stood an awkward few feet away from Donald as he puckered his lips like a toddler and leaned in for a kiss. He wanted to kiss her on the mouth and even though he hated it, he wanted to show Joe what he was missing. Melania had other plans and swerved him sacrificing her cheek to Donald’s dry lips.

Donald turned to see that Joe was not watching and walking down the steps to his family. Donald turned to his family and sighed. They did not love each other like how a family was supposed to love each other. Sure he gave his kids everything that they ever wanted but they never even gave him a simple father’s day card. They were just stuck up plastic Barbie dolls. Maybe he could have a second chance. Have the life he deserved with Joe. A life of luxury and presidency with a happy family. Maybe have two or three Donald Juniors and Joe Juniors running around. Donald looked up to see his brown haired son staring at him as if he could read his father’s mind. Oh right I already have a son named Donald Jr. dammit! He scolded himself fuck Ivana and her insistence on naming it Donald Jr. it was probably his idea but he doesn’t take any responsibility at all. 

Joe couldn’t stop thinking about Donald on the ride back to the hotel. Why was his stomach filled with butterflies? Jill placed her hand on his and smiled at him, “You did great tonight honey.”

“Thank you dear.” he said. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Usually he would lean in to kiss her back but this time he didn’t want to kiss her. He reluctantly closed his eyes. He imagined that Donald was next to him, leaning in rather than Jill. Their lips touched and Joe pulled away almost immediately.

“I’m sorry dear, I just think I’m tired and that I just need some time to think about tonight.” Joe lied. 

Jill smiled, “Of course honey.” The car pulled up to the hotel and Joe decided that he needed to do something. He took out his phone and dialed a number he never thought he would use.

“Hello?” the voice answered.

“Donald,” Joe said.

“Call me Mr. President.” Donald corrected.

“I would like to meet up right now and discuss tonight…”

Donald hung up from the call and was ecstatic. What was going to happen? Would they finally kiss? What did Joe want? Even if Joe wanted to yell at him Donald felt kind of turned on. Of course no one could yell at him. Not even his own mother. But something about the idea of Joe calling him a little slut while pinning him onto the bed made him feel something down there. 

Donald wore his best lingerie underneath his suit. He started wearing lingerie after Baron was born. Melanoma told him that it would enhance their sex life and he made the mistake of actually listening to her. But jokes on her, the lingerie made him feel sexy and like a bad bitch. 

Donald stepped out of the limo and walked to the roof where Joe instructed him to go. Donald held his hand up so that the secret service stopped. “You don’t need to follow me anymore.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that sir.” one of the guards said.

“Well then you’re all fired, go away.” Donald ordered. The guards reluctantly took out their ear pieces and threw them on the ground and walked away. Donald headed up the elevator and made it to the roof. Joe stood at the edge looking down.

“Please step back, it’s windy and you might fall off.” Donald said with slight concern lacing his voice. Joe chuckled. That smile, that damn smile. Donald said to himself.

“Am I imagining things or did you actually say something to me that wasn’t rude and offensive?” Joe asked, turning around to look at Donald in the eye.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I can’t run against a dead Democrat.” Donald lied.

Joe walked closer to Donald. His heart was beating so fast, the blood rushed to his face and to his ears. Joe held out his hand and Donald took it and laced his fingers with Joe’s. Joe looked down at their hands in confusion. 

“Uh Donald? I held out my hand to shake yours.” Joe said.

“Then shake it.” Donald said seductively. Joe couldn’t contain himself and smashed his lips on Donald’s. How could one simple phrase drive him so crazy? Donald’s pudgy fingers wove into Joe’s thinning hair. Joe did what he fantasized about earlier and bit on Donald’s lower lip making him part his mouth just enough for Joe to slip his tongue in.

I shouldn’t be doing this. I have a wife, kids, and grandkids. But Joe ignored his conscience as only the present mattered. He would deal with the guilt later. For now, there was no place that he would rather be. Donald fought back with his tongue exploring Joe’s mouth but Joe won dominance. They both pulled away at the same time for breath. Joe looked down at their hands and lifted their intertwined fingers up. Donald gave his signature I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing look and Joe smiled. He saw a hint of red peek out of Donald’s collar. Joe seductively walked his fingers to Donald’s collar and tugged on the red.

“Donald, what is this?” Joe began to untie the striped tie in the way of the collar.

Donald turned a deeper shade of orange. Shit I knew I shouldn’t have worn the red choker! It’s too noticeable. Joe undid his tie and unbuttoned the first few collars of Donald’s shirt. Donald smiled and helped Joe with the rest of the shirt. He struggled with Joe’s shirt and Joe helped him. Soon they were both naked on a roof somewhere in Ohio with not a care in the world who saw them. 

Things became heated as the two groped and grinded on each other. One thing led to another and the two were laying down naked and out of breath. As much as Donald hated it he had to admit that that was the best sex he ever had. And as much as Joe didn’t want to admit, Donald was his best as well. 

Joe buttoned his shirt back together and he watched as Donald struggled to walk. He was on top for this session. He tucked in his shirt and zipped up his pants. After being fully dressed he slapped Donald’s bare ass, who was still struggling to dress himself.

“I’ll see you next time, Mr. President.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this story was shit but it's just something I wrote for fun. I'm publishing this on October 29, 2020 so there are 5 days left before the election ends so go vote if you're eligible and haven't yet. I'll probably update this when the results come back.


End file.
